


【陛革R18】花火

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛革R18】花火

煙火的軌跡劃過夜空，綻放各種顏色的形狀後留下餘燼。摺扇收在手中﹐冰品的涼意透入心中。甜得過份的草莓糖漿滲進刨冰裡，冰屑還沒開始融化就已被湯匙挖走了。

汗水經過革命的喉結，滑進浴衣的領口裡。領口比一開始敞開了些，能隱約看見胸膛的線條。Revo為自己的遐想感到不好意思，把目光轉回冒著熱氣的紙盒，戳起了章魚燒塞進嘴裡。

移動王城的夏日是寧靜的，煙火卻在Revo的腦裡譜出了都節音階的樂句。也許是受到總是在聽邦樂的他的影響吧。

－－煙火之所以美麗，是因為它在消逝前短暫地綻放過吧？倘若黑夜不再，煙火仍會如此美麗嗎？Revo向他發問。

煙火，在回憶中，卻是不滅的。革命說，若有所思地把刨冰送進嘴裡。

它曾綻放過，它存在於世的任務也就完成了。他這麼說。

Revo看進了他堅定的雙目，看進眼眸的深處。他知道沒有任何語句能動搖他的想法。

－－你不覺得可惜嗎？Revo移開了視線。

然而天下間無不散之筵席，與其強求，不如笑著揮手向過去道別。他這樣回應。

Revo差點衝口而出一句「你的讀者有我就夠了」。但是他為了革命的自尊心﹐硬是把話咽下去了。

「哎......吃太快有點頭痛。」革命皺著眉放下了空空如也的碟子。

果然一點也沒變。Revo笑著親上了微涼的唇。

革命有些遲鈍地不敢反抗，亦不敢回吻。對肌膚之親的認識只停留在文學層面的他，動作自是非常的不熟練。

「試著回應我的動作，好嗎？」Revo溫柔地圈住了他的腰。

革命沒有回應，但在他的唇上落下了蜻蜓點水的一吻。

Revo得寸進尺地輕咬他的唇。先是若有若無的舔吻﹐再進一步的是令革命暈乎乎的攪翻舌頭的吻。他不好意思地嘗試把對方的舌推回去，對方卻陶醉地糾纏不休。

他感到Revo正在摸索角帶打成的結。晚風吹過，野草搔著他的腳踝提醒他正身處在多麼開放的地方。

「別在這裡.......」臉皮薄的革命抓住了Revo蓬鬆的襯衫袖子。

Revo滿意地摸了摸革命泛紅的臉，接著把人橫抱起來。

這莫非是.......公主抱？革命來不及質疑Revo甚麼時候練成的臂力，整個人懸空的虛浮的感覺令他不安地抱緊了Revo。

「你去哪裡？」革命的眼角餘光瞄到Revo異常地高興的笑容。

「洗澡。」Revo把他放下來，推了推他的背示意他走進浴室。

「咦......？」這和革命想像中的不一樣。

在他愕著的瞬間﹐Revo已經漂亮地解開了他的角帶。浴衣掉到地上﹐只穿著短褲的他這才意識到Revo的意圖。

「怎麼了？」Revo脱掉了襯衫﹐露出明顯鍛練過的上半身－－比他想像中的瘦。一定是快將巡迴演出的關係。

「沒甚麼......」他說不出請你出去這種話。他不敢去看Revo裸著的身體﹐脱掉短褲之後就轉過去看著牆壁。

明明都是男人﹐卻不敢坦誠地玉帛相見。是他暗地裡覺得對方的驅體比他更有吸引力﹐還是憂慮他想像中將會發生的事？

Revo把他拉到了蓮蓬頭下。突如其來的冷水令他哆嗦了一下。

Revo以正直的眼神凝視著他﹐摘下了革命的眼鏡﹐揉了揉他柔順的黑髮。

「我就在想﹐你會覺得熱。」

革命覺得哭笑不得﹐同時為他的體貼感到心裡暖洋洋的。

Revo仔細地為他洗了頭髮﹐革命放心了不少。但當他以沐浴露抹遍了他的全身時﹐他卻不敢想像Revo的意圖。全身﹐沒錯。包括那裡。

沐浴露的薔薇香令他直接聯想到某本非文學的雜誌。Revo的手上下套弄著他的雙腿之間﹐令他的身體起了反應。他後退至背部貼上了冰涼的牆壁。

「會舒服嗎？」Revo關切地問道。革命感到下身愈來愈熱﹐寧可他閉嘴。

Revo再靠近了些。額頭相觸﹐他絲毫感受不到任何惡意﹐便別過頭任由Revo動作了。他來回地愛撫著Revo的脊骨。

「啊......」Revo冷不防地撫上了他的後穴﹐難以言喻的蘇麻的的感覺順著脊椎升上來﹐輕聲的喘息不受控制地溢出了。

「可以嗎？」Revo輕輕地按壓著穴口﹐耳邊的低喃幾乎令他融化。

革命抱緊了他的腰﹐默許了。

Revo在手上擠了更多的沐浴露﹐邊上下套弄著他的分身﹐邊試探似地探進了後穴。

異物進入身體的感覺並不好受。革命在腦裡無數次地說服自己不要想太多。

裡面因為沐浴露而滑滑的﹐Revo輕柔地摸遍了穴口的內壁﹐模仿抽送的動作前後按摩。

也許是因為Revo過於溫柔－－不﹐因為是他的關係﹐即使被玩弄著那個地方﹐革命也不覺得抗拒。

冷水灑落身旁﹐二人之間的氣氛卻愈發火熱。

革命背對著Revo﹐閉著眼睛等待著進入。

他的那裡﹐好熱。革命這麼想。是我令他起了這樣的反應嗎？

Revo小心地向裡面推進﹐每前進一寸就給革命習慣的時間。

「放心......不會讓你痛的。」蜂蜜似的語句令革命覺得耳朵癢癢的﹐但他不敢轉頭看Revo的表情。

Revo開始了前後的律動。革命能感到他在自己的身體裡愈來愈大﹐不禁為自己的想像感到羞怯。

不輕不重的抽送﹐燃點起了潛藏的欲望。從未體驗過的快感威脅著他的理智﹐革命不禁順著Revo的動作動起了腰。

他渴求更多。那種靜電一樣的、穿透全身的美妙感覺﹔那種只來自Revo的、親密的觸碰。

欲望的導火線一但被點燃﹐就直指無盡的焰火，無法被熄滅。


End file.
